<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A wrogów jeszcze bliżej by Erka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240257">A wrogów jeszcze bliżej</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erka/pseuds/Erka'>Erka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Multi, Roadtrip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erka/pseuds/Erka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„- Reszta poszła przodem, ale ja… ja mam rachunki do wyrównania. Tyle tylko, że… - Uvo sapnął z frustracją. - Sprawy się pokomplikowały i będę musiał wydupić na parę dni.<br/>- Dokąd?<br/>- Na Hawaje.”<br/>Kurapikę ponosi przed pojedynkiem z Uvoginem, Uvogin idzie za ciosem, Senritsu się martwi, Shalnark rozkręca chryję. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie… a może jednak?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika &amp; Uvogin | Ubogin, Uvogin | Ubogin/Shalnark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A wrogów jeszcze bliżej</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispyWitch/gifts">WhispyWitch</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(a.k.a HxHawaje)<br/>Pomysł - mojej dziewczyny, WhispyWitch; reszta jest efektem burzy mózgów i naszego uwielbienia do cracku potraktowanego serio. Albo przynajmniej na wpół serio.<br/>Za betę dziękuję również Whispy. Specjalne podziękowania dla ekipy Fazersów, którym regularnie truję o swoich fikach. ;w;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>W opuszczonym budynku echem zabrzmiały nuty muzyki klasycznej, którą ktoś inny pewnie opisałby jako „smętna”. Chrollo wolał określenie „melancholijna”.<br/>Autor utworu zaginął w mroku dziejów, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie strzępki twórczości – okna na umysł balansujący gdzieś na granicy szaleństwa i geniuszu. Niewielu artystów potrafiło je zagrać; co bardziej fascynujące, potężne Nen chroniło przed tworzeniem zbyt wielu kopii nagrań. „Lot Kruka” pozostawał najlepiej zachowanym i uznawanym za najpiękniejszy, najbardziej poruszający z owianych tajemnicą utworów.<br/>Chrollo miał go ustawiony na dzwonek na komórce.<br/>Pasował do estetyki gotyckiej tapety i motywu telefonu przywódcy Ryodanu. Och, tym razem Shalnark przeszedł sam siebie, bawiąc się kustomizacjami jego komórki. Stylizowane na czaszki ikony cieszyły oko mężczyzny za każdym razem, kiedy odblokowywał telefon. Kradzione artefakty czy personalizacja urządzeń elektronicznych, Chrollo lubił czerpać radość z drobnych przyjemności życia.<br/>Mimo że na wyświetlaczu pojawił się nieznany mu ciąg cyfr, mężczyzna nie przejął się. Na telefon Chrolla nie mógł dzwonić nikt oprócz członków gangu. Nikt inny w końcu nie znał jego numeru.  Minęło parę ładnych godzin od kiedy część gangu wyruszyła śladem Uvo, pozostawiając za sobą tylko czworo członków. Domyślał się więc, że teraz próbował się z nim skontaktować albo ktoś z nich, albo sam Uvogin.<br/>- Hej, szefie!<br/>Jego drugi strzał okazał się być trafny. Chrollo uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ostatecznie, nie licząc małego zamieszania na aukcji, wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.<br/>- Miło wiedzieć, że wciąż jesteś z nami, Uvo. Rozumiem, że skoro zdecydowałeś się zadzwonić, to z dobrymi wieściami? - Przerzucił kartkę swojej książki. - Czy jesteście już w trakcie drogi powrotnej?<br/>- Echh, i tak, i nie…<br/>Uniósł brew.<br/>- Och?<br/>Zdał sobie sprawę, że skupił na sobie uwagę Pakunody i Kortopiego – a także Hisoki, który zaintrygowany łypnął na niego ze swojego miejsca na oknie.<br/>- Reszta poszła przodem, ale ja… ja mam rachunki do wyrównania. Tyle tylko, że… - Uvo sapnął z frustracją. - Sprawy się pokomplikowały i będę musiał wydupić na parę dni.<br/>- Dokąd?<br/>- Na Hawaje.<br/>Tego Chrollo się nie spodziewał. Na moment zamilkł, przetwarzając informacje. Pakunoda zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego pytająco.<br/>- Szefie?<br/>To nie było nawet w pierwszej dziesiątce najdziwniejszych rzeczy, jakie usłyszał od Uvogina, ale Chrollo musiał przyznać, był odrobinę zaskoczony. Poświęcił chwilę, żeby zebrać myśli.<br/>Sprawa nie mogła być błaha. Uvogin, istota towarzyska, nie ominąłby rzadkiego spotkania wszystkich członków gangu...<br/>„Rachunki do wyrównania”, tak powiedział? Nietrudno było się domyślić, o kogo chodziło. Kimkolwiek była osoba, której udało się wcześniej schwytać Uvo… być może teraz w panice rzuciła się do ucieczki? W takim wypadku lepiej było zlikwidować potencjalne zagrożenie... <br/>Po drugiej stronie słuchawki usłyszał westchnięcie.<br/>- Wiem, mieliśmy świętować…<br/>- Rozumiem, że to coś istotnego, co nie może poczekać. W grę zawsze wchodzą poprawiny, kiedy wrócisz.<br/>- Jasne! - w głosie Uvo słychać było jego szeroki uśmiech. Cóż, pomyślał Chrollo, Uvogin będzie musiał tylko złapać jakiś alkohol po drodze. Nieważne jaki zapas zrobi reszta Pająków, jak znał niektórych członków swojego gangu, po dwóch dniach nie zostanie z niego nic. - To nie zajmie długo, uwinę się w trymiga.<br/>Hawaje, zamyślił się Chrollo. Wulkaniczne wyspy zaliczające się jeszcze technicznie do terytorium Zjednoczonych Stanów Saherty, słynne z unikalnej fauny i flory – i z bycia turystyczną atrakcją. Hmm…<br/>- Słyszałeś być może tamtejsze legendy o pochodzeniu ośmiornic?<br/>- Ośmiornic?<br/>- Tak, ośmiornic – Chrollo niespiesznie przewrócił kolejną stronę. - Stworzenia o tak niespotykanej budowie, według lokalnych mitów, miały nie pochodzić z naszego świata. Czy miały dostać się do niego spoza granic znanych ludzkości mórz? Czy też, w niektórych wersjach, być pozostałością poprzedniego uniwersum...<br/>Na linii zapadła cisza.<br/>- To… hum. Ciekawe? – w głosie Uvo słychać było wahanie.<br/>- Ośmiornice to fascynujące stworzenia. - Chrollo przesunął palcem po stronicy książki. Ponad nią wyłapał Pakunodę i Kortopiego, wymieniających zmieszane spojrzenia. Ach, racja. - Taka tylko dygresja. W każdym razie, życzę ci powodzenia.<br/>Uvogin niemal się zaśmiał.<br/>- Dzięki, bossie.<br/>Kiedy się rozłączył, myśli Chrolla wciąż krążyły wokół głowonogów. Miał trochę czasu do zabicia, a przydałaby mu się nowa lektura.<br/>Popatrzył na siedzącego na oknie samozwańczego magika, który pytająco uniósł brew, napotykając jego spojrzenie.<br/>- Hisoka, mam dla ciebie zadanie...<br/>Być może, gdyby Chrollo zadał wtedy odrobinę więcej pytań, wszystko potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej. Ale enigmatyczny przywódca Ryodanu nie dopytywał o przyczynę nagłej eskapady Uvo – i tym sposobem nie przyjrzał się bliżej ocenie sytuacji upartego Pająka.<br/>W innym uniwersum, przepowiednie Neon Nostrade roztaczałyby ponurą wizję przyszłości przed grupą przestępców. W tym jednak, miały szanse brzmieć zgoła odmiennie...</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Minęło sporo czasu, a po Kurapice wciąż nie było ani śladu. Odkąd zdecydował się zostać z tyłu, urwał się z nim kontakt.<br/>Senritsu nie mogła nic poradzić - martwiła się o młodego chłopaka. Westchnęła, po raz kolejny przechodząc korytarzem przed wynajętym pokojem, nasłuchując jakichkolwiek alarmujących dźwięków. Nie mogli jeszcze odetchnąć. Jeśli Kurapice nie udało się pokonać ich przeciwnika, to nie tylko stracili właśnie kolejnego człowieka – musieli być gotowi na dalszy pościg.<br/>Pozostawało im mieć nadzieję, że blondyn wiedział co robi, chcąc samotnie stanąć do walki z jednym z Pająków…<br/>Telefon kobiety zawibrował, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. Senritsu wyłowiła komórkę z fałdów płaszcza. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy zobaczyła, kto do niej dzwoni.<br/>Odebrała, pełna najgorszych obaw.<br/>- ...Kurapika?<br/>- Senritsu-<br/>Na dźwięk głosu blondyna niemal westchnęła z ulgą.<br/>- Kurapika, całe szczęście… Czy wszystko w porządku? - spytała z troską, zasłaniając telefon dłonią. Korytarz był pusty, ale wolała, żeby ich rozmowy nie usłyszał nikt, kto nie powinien.<br/>- Można tak to ująć… - Po drugiej stronie linii na ułamek sekundy zapadła cisza. Kurapika się wahał. - Ale nie mam zbyt wiele czasu na rozmowę. Co z waszej strony?<br/>- Jesteśmy bezpieczni, przynajmniej na razie. - Senritsu znów rozejrzała się odruchowo. - Gdzie jesteś?<br/>W tle rozmowy słyszała głosy ludzi, stukot obcasów, ogólny gwar i szum… i, zaraz – czy ją uszy myliły, czy nadawano właśnie komunikat o...<br/>- ...Dlaczego jesteś na lotnisku?<br/>- Wyjaśnię później. – W głosie Kurapiki słychać było zniecierpliwienie i zdenerwowanie. - W moim planie zaszły nagłe zmiany. Muszę opuścić York Shin na dzień lub dwa. - Zanim zdążyła zadać pytanie, kontynuował. - Nie martwcie się, mam wszystko pod kontrolą. Zamierzam odciągnąć uwagę od was. Członek Ryodanu, który… nie, zdecydowanie nie będzie was ścigać. Nie powinniście być w żaden sposób zagrożeni.<br/>Senritsu zmarszczyła brwi. To nie rozwiązywało sprawy – jedynie mnożyło pytania w jej głowie.<br/>- Kurapika, jeśli sam znajdujesz się w niebezpieczeństwie...<br/>- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewnił Kurapika. - Powinienem wrócić, za dzień lub dwa. Do tego czasu najprawdopodobniej będę unikać kontaktowania się z wami. Niech Squala przejmie dowodzenie na czas mojej nieobecności.<br/>Oho, pomyślała Senritsu. Trener psów nie będzie zachwycony tą decyzją.<br/>W końcu tylko westchnęła, po raz kolejny. Kurapika był uparty i gotował się w nim nigdy nie ugaszony gniew… ale był też inteligentny. Jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to zaufać jego osądowi. Jeśli nie chciał wyjawić jej wszystkich szczegółów, musiał mieć ku temu powód.<br/>- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz. Proszę cię, bądź ostrożny. Dobrze?<br/>- Tak… - Głos Kurapiki odrobinę złagodniał, porzucając swoje rzeczowe brzmienie. Chłopak nabrał tchu, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze – ale w tym momencie gdzieś w tle Senritsu usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwi – i nagle połączenie zostało przerwane.<br/>W najlepszym wypadku, Kurapika sam się rozłączył. W najgorszym… Senritsu odsunęła telefon od ucha i przez moment spoglądała na wyświetlacz.<br/>- Ojej – powiedziała sama do siebie, strapiona.<br/>Ufała Kurapice… ale coś jej mówiło, że tym razem miał naprawdę poważny problem.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Kurapika miał problem. Naprawdę poważny problem.<br/>Nie żeby jeden – życie nie oszczędzało Kurapiki, a i on sam nie unikał jego mroczniejszych aspektów. Prawdopodobnie powinieneś udać się na terapię, odzywał się czasami głos rozsądku w jego głowie, ale szybko cichł, stłumiony przez autodestrukcyjną naturę chłopaka – dla której zemsta była bardziej pociągającą opcją.<br/>I prawdopodobnie tańszą.<br/>Tak czy inaczej - obecnie główny problem Kurapiki miał ponad dwa metry wzrostu, nosił żonobijkę i kolarzówki, a także pozostałości futra jakiegoś nieszczęsnego stworzenia, owinięte w pasie i na kostkach, jak frotowe skarpety gwiazdy disco. Kurapika nie mógł na nie patrzeć, więc spojrzał w górę – na muskularną sylwetkę Uvogina, wychodzącego właśnie z lotniskowej ubikacji.<br/>Był pewien, że mężczyzna nie umył rąk.<br/>Nie, higienia Pająka – czy też ewentualny jej brak - nie był problemem Kurapiki. To tylko, podobnie jak wołające o pomstę do nieba ocieplacze na nogi, stanowiło dodatkową kroplę w oceanie jego nienawiści.<br/>Uvogin popatrzył na niego z góry – dosłownie i w przenośni.<br/>- Więc. Nie skorzystałeś z ostatniej okazji, żeby uciec?<br/>Blondyn w odpowiedzi tylko spojrzał na niego spode łba. Uvogin uśmiechnął się krzywo.<br/>- Rozsądnie. I tak na niewiele by ci się zdało.<br/>Kurapika wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że w gruncie rzeczy z własnej winy znalazł się w tak absurdalnej sytuacji.<br/>Kiedy Uvogin zjawił w hotelowym pokoju, pewny siebie i gotowy do walki, chłopak ledwie utrzymywał na wodzy gniew gotujący mu się pod skórą. Wreszcie, po latach, stawiał pierwsze kroki na drodze do swojej zemsty.<br/>Pytanie mężczyzny o miejsce, w którym ma się odbyć ich walka – wedle jego słów, w którym Kurapika chce umrzeć – było tą ostatnią kroplą, która przelała czarę. Miał czelność…!<br/>Może to była kwestia urażonej dumy; może ostatni dzień odbił się na jego nerwach bardziej, niż się spodziewał; a może przebiła się odrobina jego porywczej natury blondyna, niech ją diabli wezmą. Pieczołowita pielęgnacja żądzy zemsty okazała się mieć swoje paskudne skutki uboczne. Nie zdążył się powstrzymać - bardziej warknął, niż powiedział, pierwszą rzecz, jaka wpadła mu do głowy:<br/>- Na Hawajach!<br/>Mimo swojej inteligencji i strategicznych zdolności, mimo tego, czego do tej pory dowiedział się o przeciwniku, Kurapika nie przewidział jego reakcji. Uvogin jedynie skrzywił się, niewzruszony, nie zwracając uwagi na sarkazm ściekający ze słów blondyna.<br/>- Zbieraj się, w takim razie. Idziemy.<br/>W pierwszej chwili, Kurapika kompletnie zgłupiał. Uvogin wziął go na poważnie? I, tak jak się zarzekał, zamierzał uhonorować jego życzenie – nawet tak absurdalne?<br/>- Ruszysz się czy mam cię stąd wynieść?<br/>Kurapika z początku chciał zaprotestować i wyjaśnić sytuację… Ale! Na to nie mogła pozwolić jego duma. Zresztą, jak zareagowałby Uvogin? To miejsce nie było dobre na walkę – ostatnie, czego chciał Kurapika, to przypadkowe ofiary.<br/>Nie powiedział więc nic, licząc tylko na to, że jego twarz nie odbijała ani jego wewnętrznego konfliktu, ani tym bardziej zażenowania. Postanowił trzymać się planu i odgrywać swoją rolę - przynajmniej na razie.<br/>Chwilę później, kiedy Uvogin dzwonił z hotelowego telefonu, blondyn przeanalizował dokładniej sytuację… i uświadomił sobie, że choć histerycznie wręcz absurdalna, nie była aż taka zła. Jego kąśliwość mogła mu jeszcze przynieść korzyści. Odciągnie przeciwnika od rodziny Nostrade, jednocześnie osłabiając Ryodan. Istniała też duża szansa, że w trakcie podróży dowie się czegoś przydatnego o jego członkach - zwłaszcza, jeśli Uvogin będzie przekonany, że dla Kurapiki jest to podróż w jedną stronę.<br/>I tym sposobem, ostatecznie znalazł się tutaj. Na lotnisku. Przy boku swojego śmiertelnego wroga.<br/>Teraz zaczynał powątpiewać, czy podjął dobrą decyzję.<br/>- Porywamy jakiś samolot czy jak?<br/>Kurapika popatrzył na Uvogina. Mężczyzna mówił jak najzupełniej serio.<br/>- No co?<br/>Blondyn tylko odwrócił się do tablicy lotów. „Zobaczmy...”<br/>- Nie kierowałem się w tę stronę na ślepo. Nie będę uczestniczył w krzywdzeniu kolejnych postronnych osób – rzucił ostrym tonem. - Polecimy jak normalni, cywilizowani ludzie.<br/>Uvogin machnął ręką.<br/>- Niech będzie. Wybrałeś miejsce, zadbaj i o transport.<br/>Bez licencji i zaplecza finansowego pewnie nie udałoby się załatwić biletów na najbliższy lot. Na szczęście Kurapika miał i jedno, i drugie.<br/>Nie chciał zwlekać. Im szybciej wylecą z miasta, tym lepiej.<br/>Na lotnisku były prawdziwe tłumy. O ile ludzie w naturalny sposób rozstępowali się przed górującym nad nimi Uvo, tak Kurapika musiał prześlizgiwać się, przemykać, a niekiedy torować sobie drogę łokciami, by nadążyć za mężczyzną. Przez pewien czas szło mu to sprawnie – do momentu, kiedy przejechał przed nim wózek z walizkami, i został z tyłu.<br/>Ponad głowami ludzi zobaczył, że Uvogin zerka przez ramię.<br/>- Co się tak znowu guzdrzesz?<br/>Mężczyzna sięgnął pomiędzy – nad – tłumem, i bezceremonialnie chwycił Kurapikę za ramię, przyciągając go bliżej. Blondyna zmierziło. Nieoczekiwany kontakt fizyczny z członkiem Ryodanu, kliknięcie, kiedy coś przeskoczyło mu w barku...<br/>Nie to było jednak najgorsze. Kiedy stracił równowagę i uderzył nosem w twardy jak skała brzuch mężczyzny, z trudem powstrzymał się przed zakończeniem tej całej farsy – tu i teraz, pal licho wszystkich zebranych dokoła ludzi!<br/>- A ponoć nie chciałeś uciekać – parsknął Uvogin, któremu nagle się zebrało na żarty – nieświadom, że jedna nieostrożna uwaga może przeważyć szalę. A może i świadom. Mężczyzna był spostrzegawczy, po prostu miał w dupie, czy wkurwi swojego przeciwnika, czy też nie.<br/>Rzeczony przeciwnik wziął głęboki oddech. Duma powstrzymała go przed sprawdzeniem, czy nie rozbił sobie nosa o kamienny abs.<br/>- Nie waż się- nie dotykaj mnie. Bo pourzynam palce.<br/>Uvogin skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zmierzył Kurapikę rozbawionym spojrzeniem.<br/>- Czym? Łańcuchami?<br/>- Będę kreatywny.<br/>Z satysfakcją zobaczył, że uśmiech na twarzy Pająka zamienia się w niezadowolony grymas.<br/>Pamiętaj o planie, powtórzył sobie w myślach. Musieli tylko dotrzeć na miejsce, to nie zajmie długo. W międzyczasie natomiast zbierze informacje...<br/>- Zapłacisz za mój bilet, nie? - Kiedy Kurapika spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, Uvogin tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Wyglądam ci na kogoś, kto nosi przy sobie pieniądze?<br/>Kurapika zamknął oczy i zacisnął zęby.<br/>Szykowała się długa podróż.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Shalnark nosił się w tę i nazad z ukradzionym laptopem, najpewniej znowu szukając sygnału.<br/>Sygnał to jedna sprawa, zadumała się Machi, obserwując jego niespokojne dreptanie. Ale energia elektryczna?<br/>Nikt spośród Pająków nie wiedział, w jaki sposób Shalnark nawet na największym wygwizdowie zdobywał prąd do zasilania swoich urządzeń. Teorie mnożyły się przez lata, a oczywiście nikt nie był chętny spytać samego Manipulatora – to by zepsuło jedną z tradycyjnych już rozrywek Ryodanu. Obecnie większość gangu zgodziła się na wersję, według której blondyn szukając sygnału jednocześnie produkował energię dla swojego sprzętu. Niczym chomik biegający w kołowrotku.<br/>Chłopak rozsiadł się wreszcie na jednej z betonowych płyt (najwyraźniej jego wędrówka przyniosła oczekiwany efekt), a Machi wróciła do swojej pracy – to jest, leniwego szycia przetartych spodni Shizuku. Wolała szyć ludzką skórę od dżinsu, ale co innego miała do roboty. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna czekała obok, przyglądając jej się z ciekawością, owinięta w pasie jak namiotem bluzą Franklina. Mogłaby schować się w niej cała, a i tak szorowałaby materiałem po ziemi.<br/>Reszta Pająków umilała sobie czas na swoje sposoby. Mieli zostać tu jeszcze parę dni, zaczekać na Uvo, jak oświadczył boss. Wobec tego w ruch poszły karty; Feitan skończył czyścić swoje ulubione ostrza i przypiął się do nowej książki, a Pakunoda skrupulatnie malowała paznokcie. Bonolenov patrolował okolicę, nie musieli więc obawiać się ataku z zaskoczenia.<br/>Chrollo zniknął na chwilę. Nietrudno było domyślić się, że chciał zdobyć na własność umiejętność ich nieszczęsnego więźnia. Nakłonienie Owla do podzielenia się swoimi sekretami nie powinno zająć długo... chyba, że psychika mężczyzny była już w kompletnej rozsypce.<br/>„Aach… Czyli to jednak może chwilę potrwać...”<br/>Machi daleka jednak była od zupełnego rozluźnienia się – i widziała to samo w zachowaniu Nobunagi. Mężczyzna był pozornie spokojny; ktoś znający go słabiej nie zwróciłby pewnie uwagi na jego niecierpliwe gesty, skwaszoną minę i niemożność znalezienia sobie miejsca. <br/>Musiał żałować, że puścił Uvo samego. Machi prawie było go szkoda.<br/>Prawie.<br/>Niespodziewanie zdarzyło się coś, co sprawiło, że kompletnie zapomniała o Nobunadze. Nagły pik Nen nieopodal postawił jej wszystkie włosy na karku. Kobieta omal nie zerwała się na równe nogi, gotowa do walki...<br/>...Zaraz, opanowała się w ostatniej chwili. W pobliżu nie było wroga. Źródłem nagłego skoku aury – powracającego już do normy - był tylko Shalnark. Chociaż... „tylko” to może złe określenie...<br/>- Uch, Shalnark? - Nobunaga pochylił się do przodu, opierając na katanie. Brzmiał bardziej na zdezorientowanego i zaniepokojonego, niż zirytowanego. - Wyjaśnisz nam łaskawie, co to było? <br/>Shalnark nie odpowiedział; jedynie sztywnym krokiem odszedł od swojego laptopa. Phinks uniósł… Machi powiedziałaby, że brew, gdyby jego brwi nie były tak jasne i rzadkie, że ledwie widoczne.<br/>- Jakiś zjebany filmik znalazłeś? Znowu ktoś załadował plasterek salami do stacji dysków?<br/>Kortopi musiał wiedzieć, o jakim incydencie mówił blondyn, bo wydał z siebie przejęte „ach!”, a jego pojedyncze widoczne oko zrobiło się jeszcze większe. Machi uznała, że nie warto dociekać.<br/>- No, Shal?<br/>Shalnark, który teraz klikał coś z furią na swojej komórce parę kroków dalej, znów zignorował Nobunagę. Ostatecznie to Shizuku podreptała bliżej, z ramionami pełnymi materiału swojej improwizowanej spódnicy. Podniosła porzuconego przez blondyna laptopa.<br/>- Ojej – skomentowała.<br/>- Co, gorzej? - zdumiał się Phinks. - Jajko sadzone?<br/>- Nie… To Uvo...<br/>- W stacji dysków?!<br/>Spodnie Shizuku mogły zaczekać. Machi wymieniła tylko spojrzenia z innymi - i jednocześnie wszyscy ruszyli z miejsca. Widziała po ich twarzach, że myślą o tym samym. Jeśli Shalnark – Shalnark! - znalazł coś dotyczącego Uvogina, co tak bardzo go rozstroiło, choćby na moment… nie mogło to być nic dobrego.<br/>Pełna najgorszych przeczuć, spojrzała na ekran porzuconego przez blondyna laptopa.<br/>Nie spodziewała się zobaczyć na nim zdjęcia z Ćwierkacza czy innych społecznościowych mediów. A jednak. Nieznajoma młoda para, uśmiechnięta i przytulona do siebie, pozowała na nim do, jak określał je malowniczo Phinks, samojebki. „Nareszcie w York Shin!”, głosił podpis, zdobiony większą ilością radosnych emotek niż wiadomości od Hisoki. Natomiast Uvo… Uvo był...<br/>...cały i zdrowy, stwierdziła natychmiast, co najważniejsze. O co więc chodziło? Mężczyzna znajdował się dalej w tle, na drugim planie, przypadkowo złapany w ruchu; odrobinę rozmazany, ale zdecydowanie rozpoznawalny.<br/>A w pasie obejmował…<br/>Machi zamrugała szybko. Zerknęła na Shalnarka. Potem z powrotem na ekran.<br/>- Kim jest ten chłopiec? - Shizuku przekrzywiła głowę. Również popatrzyła na Manipulatora. - Wygląda podobnie do ciebie, Shal.<br/>Phinks syknął przez zęby i skrzywił się na to brutalne stwierdzenie faktu, który chodził po głowie chyba wszystkim, ale którego nikt nie odważył się powiedzieć na głos.<br/>No, prawie nikt.<br/>- Młodszy model. To przykre.<br/>Feitan mógł równie dobrze włożyć patyk w mrowisko.<br/>- Dajcie spokój, przecież znacie Uvo! - oburzył się Nobunaga, dotknięty do żywego. Szarganie honoru jego przyjaciela nie było czymś, co zamierzał tolerować. - Nie zrobiłby czegoś…<br/>Zawahał się, nagle tracąc werwę. Czy aby na pewno...?<br/>- ...Ewidentnie ktoś nim manipuluje!<br/>- Słabość do Manipulatorów to on ma… - mruknął Franklin.<br/>Feitan zmrużył oczy i przeniósł wzrok z wydętych na czole Nobunagi żył do dłoni zaciśniętej mocniej na rękojeści katany. Uśmiechał się pod swoją bandaną, rad, że chryja wisiała w powietrzu.<br/>Machi wymieniła spojrzenia z Pakunodą. Myślałby kto… Nie wiedziała, czy to efekt bezczynności, czy chęci zagrania na nerwach Nobunadze – zachowywali się, jakby Uvo obejmujący innego blondaska niż Shalnark był najbardziej skandaliczną rzeczą, jaką widzieli w życiu.<br/>- Pokażcie mi to – Machi podeszła bliżej, bezceremonialnie zagradzając drogę wściekłemu Nobunadze. Przejęła laptopa od Shizuku. - To nie ma sensu… Nie zamierzał ruszać walczyć z typem od łańcuchów?<br/>- Właśnie! Właśnie to mówiłem! - Nobunaga obrzucił tryumfalnym spojrzeniem Franklina. Potężny mężczyzna wywrócił oczami.<br/>- W takim razie coś chyba poszło nie tak.<br/>Phinks w zadumie podrapał się po brodzie.<br/>- Może zwyczajnie zmienił zdanie...<br/>- Halo? Przepraszam, mówimy o Uvo...<br/>- Daj dokończyć. Te łańcuchy… Czy Uvo siedział kiedyś w klimatach, hmm…<br/>- W… Rany boskie, NIE! - Uszy Nobunagi poczerwieniały. - I czemu pytasz o to MNIE?!<br/>Phinks wzruszył ramionami. Feitan cmoknął lekceważąco.<br/>- Uprawiacie nudny seks.<br/>- Powiedziała lokalna modliszka…<br/>- Czarna wdowa – poprawiła Franklina Shizuku. Kiedy spojrzał na nią pytająco, wzruszyła ramionami. - Bo przecież pająk...<br/>Ignorując zamieszanie za nią – im mniej wiedziała o sekretach alkowy Feitana, tym lepiej - Machi stuknęła palcem w ekran. Shalnark wreszcie łypnął w jej stronę.<br/>- Nie maćkaj.<br/>- Tak, tak… Słuchaj, pomijając wszystko inne, Nobunaga mówi rozsądnie. Wyjątkowo, jak na siebie. Powinniśmy rozważyć opcję, że Uvo wpadł w czyjąś zasadzkę. Jeśli typ od łańcuchów to Manipulator…<br/>- Manipulowałby swoimi łańcuchami, nie innymi ludźmi – przerwał kobiecie Shalnark, chowając komórkę i biorąc od niej laptopa. Przykucnął, balansując nim na jednym kolanie.<br/>Machi przewróciła oczami. Skąd mógł mieć tę pewność?<br/>W tle Nobunaga coraz żarliwiej bronił Uvo, ku rosnącej uciesze znudzonych bezczynnością Pająków. Przez harmider przebił się stukot obcasów, a do Machi i Shalnarka podeszła Pakunoda. Ona również nie zwracała uwagi na zamieszanie. Nie musiała. Łatwo było przewidzieć, że za chwilę w górę poleci albo moneta, albo kłaki.<br/>- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie oceniasz sytuacji do końca obiektywnie?<br/>Shalnark posłał kobiecie promienny uśmiech.<br/>- Nie, czemu?<br/>W odpowiedzi uniosła brew, mierząc go sceptycznym spojrzeniem.<br/>Machi wyczuła, że jak do tej pory skupiona na nich uwaga rozbawionego Hisoki przenosi się w inną stronę – i odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie tylko z powodu samego faktu, że ten przeklęty klaun przestał się na nią gapić – to zawsze było błogosławieństwem. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Chrollo.<br/>Sytuacja była opanowana.<br/>- Słuch mnie nie myli? - Ciężko było, pomyślała Machi, przy głośności jeszcze chwilę temu zażartej dysputy, która teraz umilkła jak ucięta nożem. - Czyżby były już jakieś wieści o Uvo? Mam szczerą nadzieję, że dobre.<br/>- Zależy dla kogo – mruknął Franklin, spoglądając w dół na Shalnarka. Feitan bardziej nie przebierał w słowach.<br/>- Ma blond sukę na boku.<br/>- Wcale nie!<br/>Pakunoda ścisnęła nasadę nosa.<br/>- Ustalicie ostateczną wersję?<br/>Chrollo poszukał spojrzeniem osoby, od której mógłby otrzymać sensowne wyjaśnienie. Padło na Machi. Machi westchnęła.<br/>- Shalnark dokopał się do jakichś zdjęć z lotniska York Shin i, ech…<br/>- Wyciągnął pochopne wnioski? - podsunęła Pakunoda, zerkając na blondyna – który wywrócił oczami. Machi przytaknęła.<br/>Nie wątpiła w inteligencję Shalnarka - ale była też zdania, że jak na kogoś tak inteligentnego, Shalnark bywał zaskakująco głupi.<br/>Chrollo podszedł bliżej, unosząc brwi. Nie musiał dawać znać blondynowi, by ten wstał i pokazał mu laptopa.<br/>Zmrużył oczy, jakby to miało ułatwić mu lepsze przyjrzenie się zdjęciu.<br/>- Nie bądź niemądry… - powiedział w końcu, prostując się. - Jestem pewien, że kiedy Uvogin wróci, chętnie opowie ci historię stojącą za tą sceną.<br/>- Prawdę mówiąc, liczę na to. - Z twarzy Shalnarka nie znikał uśmiech... ale Machi uchwyciła nieprzyjemny błysk w jego oku.<br/>Biedny drań Uvo... w co on się wplątał?<br/>- Kiedy… Jeśli wróci! - sapnął Nobunaga. - Szefie, to nie składa się na nic sensownego. Uvo zbierał się do pojedynku z typem od łańcuchów. Co jeśli został wciągnięty przez niego w jakąś pułapkę? Co jeśli… Uważam, że powinniśmy ruszyć za nim! - oświadczył wreszcie.<br/>Chrollo nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił się i powoli przeszedł parę kroków, w zadumie gładząc się po brodzie. Machi niemal widziała, jak z Nobunagi parują resztki cierpliwości.<br/>- Bossie?<br/>Chrollo wyprostował się i odwrócił.<br/>- Nobunaga… - zwrócił się do mężczyzny. - Gdyby Uvogin zadecydował się ruszyć ci na „ratunek” - cudzysłowy opadły ciężko, wyraźnie słyszalne w głosie przywódcy - w podobnej sytuacji…<br/>- Co?! Wyciągałby zaraz mój miecz ze swojej… Nie zrobiłby tego! - zaperzył się Nobunaga. - To by było upokarzające-!<br/>Przerwał wpół zdania. Przez moment wyglądał, jakby chciał coś jeszcze dodać. Ostatecznie tylko tsknął przez zęby, odwracając wzrok.<br/>- ...Racja. Rozumiem, co chcesz powiedzieć.<br/>Ktoś parsknął cicho. Napięcie opadło.<br/>Machi pokręciła głową. Znała Uvo i Nobu od lat – i pod pewnymi względami, ta dwójka nie zmieniła się ani odrobinę. Czasami wciąż miała wrażenie, że ma przed sobą dwóch rywalizujących gówniarzy, a nie dorosłych mężczyzn.<br/>Chrollo uśmiechnął się lekko, być może również tknięty wspomnieniami. Przysiadł na krześle i złożył dłonie przed sobą, opierając łokcie na kolanach.<br/>- Wszyscy wiemy, że Uvo potrafi o siebie zadbać.<br/>- Jak widać na załączonym obrazku – dodał Phinks ze znaczącym uśmieszkiem.<br/>Feitan w wyrazie aprobaty wyciągnął dłoń, i blondyn zgodnie przybił mu piątkę. Machi była pewna, że ta dwójka weszła właśnie w niełaski Shalnarka. Przy następnej okazji hasła do wifi to oni nie dostaną – a Feitan będzie miał szczęście, jeśli jego konto na EroGuro pozostanie nietknięte.<br/>- Dobrze, niech i tak będzie – Nobunaga wreszcie skapitulował, widząc, że nic nie ugra. Usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu, wciąż odrobinę nachmurzony. - Powiedz chociaż, bossie. Skoro ten idiota pałętał się po lotnisku, to gdzie właściwie chciał lecieć?<br/>- Na Hawaje – wtrącił się Shalnark, zanim Chrollo zdążył otworzyć usta.<br/>- Na Hawaje? - zdumiał się Nobu.<br/>- Mmhmm. - Shalnark uśmiechnął się. - I „chciał” to dobre określenie.<br/>Zapadła cisza. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na blondyna. Owszem, członkowie gangu byli przyzwyczajeni do Shalnarka znajdującego informacje, których nie potrafił zdobyć nikt inny – na tym polegała w końcu jego robota. Ale...<br/>Chrollo odchrząknął.<br/>- Mam wrażenie, że chcesz nam o czymś powiedzieć.<br/>Nobunaga był pierwszym, który połączył kropki.<br/>- Shal… - zaczął powoli. - Co takiego zrobiłeś?<br/>Uśmiech Shalnarka stał się szerszy. Chłopak wreszcie oderwał wzrok od ekranu komputera i wzruszył ramionami.<br/>- Odrobinę zmieniłem trasę.<br/>- Gdzie oni wylądowali?!<br/>- Nigdzie, skąd Uvo nie dałby rady wrócić.<br/>Nobunaga zazgrzytał zębami, Chrollo zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, Phinks skrzywił się lekko. Machi tylko przetarła twarz dłonią. Właśnie tego im brakowało… Cóż, przynajmniej jeśli to był faktycznie jakiś zmyślny plan wroga – Shalnark właśnie włożył kij pomiędzy jego szprychy.<br/>- Wróci? Miękki jesteś... – skwitował Feitan, kompletnie niewzruszony.<br/>Shalnark tylko zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.<br/>- No nie?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Zastanawiałam się, czy nie zamienić Hawaje na coś bardziej in-universe, nawet jakieś Wyspy Kanapkowe czy coś, ale stwierdziłam, że nie ma co kombinować jak koń pod górkę.)<br/>(Postacie będą dodawane do tagów w miarę pojawiania się.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>